Naruto: Revealed
by Gaara-NarutoLover123
Summary: Naruto has gotten sick and tired of being pushed around and told to look up to Sasuke. This time he'll be in his own class of skill and prodigy. Dark/smart/strong Naruto. Rated T for some language and contains some Sasuke/ Sakura bashing *not too much*and very slight Kakashi bashing
1. Chapter 1

It's been a strange month for Team 7, for days it's been quieter. The fact due to Naruto not speaking or being loud-mouthed at all. No one bothered to ask what was wrong pretending not to care or notice yet, they all did especially Kakashi. Today had been the strangest of yet, Naruto actually did something normal.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, Teme, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said walking to the training ground with his hands high in the air waving; he had a large grin on his face.

"Baka! I told you not to call me that anymore and Sasuke-kun!" She said punching Naruto in his face.

"…w..why..You're my friend..aren't..you?" Naruto said on the ground rubbing his nose

"Of course I'm not your friend! I don't know who'd be in the right mind to CHA!" Sakura said with her 'inner-Sakura' fuming off inside her large head.

"oh…o..okay" Naruto said, he was clearly: His face began to darken as for his eyes became steel cold blue.

"Alright today you'll be getting your first C- rank mission today" Kakashi said interrupting anything that was going to make the situation worse 'Just when I thought this was turning back to normal' he thought to himself. Once again the quietness returned: Naruto was silently on the ground staring at it…just sitting there, Sakura was standing in awe at her sensei, and last, the forever brooding Last Uchiha actually looked up to listen. "It happened to be Naruto did extra work to get this mission for us , even though he should've been focusing on training on his aim, he still yet surprised us."

Naruto sent a glare to Kakashi. 'How dare he..i'll show him just he wait!' Naruto thought turning around from his sensei. All while that happened Sasuke and Sakura were both left staring at him

'This Dobe couldn't of have gotten us a C- rank mission!' Sasuke thought, as if Sakura read his thoughts , she responded with

"This Baka didn't do anything you're just giving him too much credit!" she yelled pointing furiously at the newly brooding Blond.

She's right, am the most hard working on this team of weaklings. Kakashi sensei would probably teach a new justu on the way since I am the most powerful Genin on this team.

" Well no time to be sitting here playing 21 questions, get home and pack your things and be at the gates in 30 minutes" at that he vanished. Naruto got and walked as did Sasuke who had a Sakura tailing behind.

* * *

Naruto was finished packing within 15 minutes of heading home, so he decided to pay Iruka- sensei a visit for some advice.

"Uh…Iruka sensei, i... wanted to know if you can give me any more exercise about chakra control, I got 2 of the basics down but still seems I'm missing something" Naruto his former sensei pleadingly.

"well I guess if it'll help but it takes tons of practice, see look," He picked off a leaf from the tree above and placed it on his forehead "what you do here is focus your chakra on the leaf to lift it off your head like this" the leaf slowly began rising higher and higher as he focused more chakra into it until he let it go "you try" he said handing Naruto a leaf.

Naruto did the exact same thing he did except the leaf blew in the air from too much chakra, it began to sizzle and burn at the as if it was burned 'Oh my that's strange… I'll speak with Hokage-Sama about this'

"Oops!" Naruto said reaching for the leaf, clutching it in his hands "Youch! Damn that burns" he said blowing on his fingers letting go of the leaf. Iruka quickly swatted the leaf it his hands feeling the burn also.

'Just one more thing' Iruka thought again "Naruto, what do you mean when you said you learned 2 basic control exercises? There are only tree climbing and water walking,"

"Oh uh…I …, can you keep a secret Iruka sensei?" he asked motioning for his teacher to come closer "...I...I found some scrolls in the garbage around the village since I can't get anything from the library" Naruto then pulled out 4 scrolls showing them." Well Iruka sensei, I'll see ya later I gotta a mission, it's a C-rank" he said dashing off.

"A C-rank ?! I was never told about this!" but it was too late, the boy ran off faster than he could catch him.

* * *

"There you are Baka! You're later than Kakashi sensei" she said pointing to the Cyclops leaning on the wall reading his special 'Icha Icha paradise' book.

"Are these runts supposed to be protecting me? I might as well go by myself!" said a drunken old man

"Sorry I got caught up with someone one" he said holding his hands behind his head "And who's this tubby old man?"

"Don't insult our client! His name is Tazuna, baka" Sakura claimed, Naruto then had a staring contest with the old man till finally, someone spoke up.

"..Whatever, let's go already" said Sasuke

"Okay Sasuke-Kun"

The 4 travelers then left off heading out of the gates of Konohagakure, about 15 minutes later the 3 Genin realized they were missing another white haired man

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" surprisingly all three yelled including Sasuke. Kakashi did nothing but looked up from his book 'It took them a whole mile to notice I'm not there…this is going to be a long mission' thought Kakashi walking to his team.

* * *

**Please comment and give suggestion and necessary opinions, also check out my other story 'Daddy Hokage'**

_Baka: Idiot or fool_

_Teme: Bastard_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for commenting and your advice! here is chapter 2. Also if I am going to post new chapters: I am going to need some time, so it'll be a while.**

* * *

"Wow, the Hokage must be really strong!" Sakura exclaimed 'That old man can't be that big of a deal' she thought, very skeptical of the Hokage's power and title, as Kakashi just told them about the different nations and their Kages.

"You were just underestimating the Hokage weren't you?" Kakashi alleged

"No no I didn't sensei" she spoke shaking her head

"Are we there yet sensei? I'm tired and hungry can't we take a break or rest, I bet old man Tazuna's tired" Naruto asked, now back to his old self

* * *

They observed their prey; a simple Genin team and a Jounin sensei, yet no ordinary jounin, Kakashi of the Sharigan. They wanted to jump and kill them immediately but had to wait for the right moment to get rid of the largest threat and take down the genin one by one.

Eliminating Kakashi would have their names spread across the nation, plus, his head would fetch a good price. They weren't called the Demon Brothers for nothing!

* * *

The team was now a day away from their check point but as Naruto would always be Naruto, he constantly kept asking and bugging them until, they came upon a puddle. Naruto had gone completely silent, when he stepped in it.

'It hadn't rain yet, has it? Why isn't my foot and there was no splash' Naruto questioned himself. His eyes were sweeping the surrounding as his nose was picking up a scent 'two men...' he hesitated '…they have poison, this is gonna be good'. Naruto took a glimpse to his sensei behind him hoping he had catch wind of the enemy.

Then it happened.

"What?!" Kakashi yelled, He was now wrapped in multiple chains as two ninja jumped from the pool of water attacking.

"Sensei!" shrieked Sakura, who stood gazing as her Sensei was torn apart by the spiked chains in front of her eyes.

That was Naruto's cue to spring into action.

"He he, one down "The figure said recoiling his chain "three more to go "

"Yeah right you bastards!" a voice claimed behind them, he the grabbed a chain: with full momentum, he punched one man dead in the face that was off guard, was sent flying 7 feet back. So did the other man because his chain was attached to him brother's.

'So much power!' Sasuke thought 'what am I doing here?! He's taking all the credit!'

"Sakura – Chan, protect Tazuna as much as you can, that punch didn't take them out all the way!" Naruto ordered the scared Kunoichi.

"Who do you think you are ordering me arou-"

"If you don't wanna be on protecting duty then get your ass up here and fight!" He bit back before she could finish. Sakura did the right thing by forming a guard in front of Tazuna.

* * *

Kakashi watched in the trees silently as Naruto suddenly took charge and ordered his team around and did a number on the Demon brothers with one hit. But he needed to stop the fight; feeling a large chakra source welling up inside the boy, Naruto was now going through a series of hand seals and taking a large gaping breath ready to blow.

'He's ready to do a justu! I gotta stop him now' Kakashi leapt down from his perching branch "Naruto, hold it!" he said reaching for the boy's shoulder "They're down for the count, there's no need to continue you've done well enough."

At the moment Kakashi touched Naruto's shoulders, he began turning red holding his throat; the sudden appearance startled him causing the Genin to choke on his justu. He fell to the ground rolling, he let a cough with smoke coming out of his mouth, coughing and choking. Yet surprisingly he was able to talk

"Damn, it burns! I...can't" he said gaping for air like a fish. His face turned a shade of blue then purple.

"Breath Naruto, breath!" Kakashi commenced patting the boy unceasingly on the back. He had no idea he startled him so much, that he choked!

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter being so short, till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3, the longer one's are still in the process.**

**Enjoy! and comment please**

* * *

All the Genin were sitting in front of a fire that that was just freshly lit: There stood Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Tazuna was somewhere else thinking about what he had not informed the Hokage about.

"…Naruto...you know I'm sorry about scaring you...like that to cause such a back fire" Kakashi chuckled. He just couldn't get over seeing his student roll around like a maniac; the upsetting thing about it was first: he wouldn't talk and second, his voice became rather hoarse from the justu back up. …" well I'll be back, I need to have a word with Tazuna-san" he said as he shushin'd out of the site.

* * *

Now left, was the 3 Genin of team 7

'That was intense out there…I had no idea what to do ,yet the Dobe went and sprang into action like he done this a bunch of times, and that technique he was going to use…what exactly was it?'

Naruto was now reading a scroll that shocked both Sakura and Sasuke. He was reading!

"Dobe…" Sasuke said "Dobe, what are you reading" still silence except for the crackling of the fire "…Dobe, answer me!" Sasuke demanded now raging from not being answered by such a lowly clan less fool.

Naruto just looked up from his scroll looking around noticing Sasuke glaring but all he did was go back to reading.

"Baka! Answer Sasuke-kun when he's talking to you!" she screeched

"Last time I checked there was no one on this team that went by the name of Baka or Dobe" Naruto stated coldly not even looking up from his scroll. At that, Sasuke stood up and snatched the scroll from the boy's hands

"I don't care; I can call anyone anything I want because I am your better! And as for this scroll" he said analyzing the scroll. But before he could, it was gone.

"The hell are you doing, it's mine!" Naruto yelled being very defensive of the scroll. He'd never let anyone see inside his new justu scroll he was making!

'He's hiding something' thought Sasuke

"If you told him what it was then he wouldn't of have took it from you." Assumed Sakura smartly as she added wood to the fire with her nose held up high to the night sky. Naruto simply rolled his eyes as he wrote something down in a new scroll.

"What are you doing now?" Sasuke asked a bit toned down 'He was going to use some type of elemental justu back there, and with the smoke coming out his mouth like that, I'd guess a Katon style…but what' Sasuke thought. He needs to get stronger than Naruto before he caught up to him too fast, because unbelievably the boy began acting quicker than him.

"Naruto what are you doing" Sakura said, now getting into more of what the idiot was doing.

Naruto had to think quickly again before he was discovered

"Trying to figure out how to read these things" he said smiling with his hand rubbing his neck, he had to keep his mask on for as long as he could. But Sakura and Sasuke knew that was untrue, he was so focused into the scroll to be clueless in what it said.

* * *

"So…Tazuna, is there something you need to tell me? Because last time I checked, we were sent on a mission to escort you to the Wave and to protect you while you completed a bridge" Kakashi stated even though he knew full well of what the situation was.

"I'm… sorry I didn't fully well inform you on what is going on, I admit, Gato, who sent those ninja after me, is a corrupt businessman: extremely cruel and greedy man. If he had even the slightest chance of getting profit, nothing would stop him.

He took control of the Land of Waves' shipping routes and created a monopoly by isolating us from the outside world, preventing free import and export and turning it into an impoverished, hunger-stricken country in the process. That is the reason I need to finish that bridge, but the other reason he is trying to kill me, if that bridge is completed, he'll no longer have control of us."

Kakashi stood silent taking in the information.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt for us to continue in order to help you and your land." Kakashi said happily "although I can't guarantee your safety, as Sasuke for some reason froze up during the encounter. He is the rookie of the year at the academy… I don't know about the other 2..." he ended sadly

"What do you mean? The way that blonde took out those guys back there I would've trusted my life with him!" Tazuna declared.

* * *

_Flashback: Jonin meeting_

_"I just hope Naruto doesn't hurt his teammates any soon, he's been very upset and angry these past few days after being teamed up with Sakura and Sasuke" said the Hokage_

_"Ha!" Kakashi laughed, everyone turned their heads to the surprised outburst of the in order Jonin "Like he could, Sasuke is the rookie of the year, I still don't understand how Naruto scored 2 points below Sasuke and even passed the exams after seeing his grades and hearing how he was the dead last, but I doubt it was skill"_

_"Hell, if you don't want the kid, I'll be happy to take him from you" Asuma knew too well the exams were easy but the way Naruto did them was no fluke._

_"No...He'll balance the team very well, plus even if he's as good as the test scores say he is, which I'm sure he's not, Sasuke is still stronger than Naruto and he will continue to." Kakashi stated bluntly_

_"So you're telling us your using a student to improve another student without paying attention to the others?" Kurenai asked getting a little irritated by the Cyclops's attitude towards his own students._

_"Yeah I guess I was chosen by the council because I'm the only person who currently wields the Sharigan, and knows how to use it. And it's not like I'll hold Naruto back, if he's stronger than it'll help the team, but he'll never be stronger than Sasuke. Sasuke and I are like the same anyways" He said once again with his head buried in his book._

* * *

Flash back end:

Kakashi's one eyed then narrowed. It's not like he hates Naruto, it's just that he doesn't see very much potential in the kid. "I wouldn't be so sure of that Tazuna-san" he said walking away to the site where his Genin were.

"Huh?" Tazuna questioned

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were all doing something of some sort: Naruto was busy writing and reading some type of scroll while Sasuke was multi-tasking by sending glares at the other boy and ignoring the pink- haired Kunoichi next him, as for Sakura… she was being quite bothersome to the Uchiha boy also glaring at Naruto.

"Alright team; we'll be continuing this mission. But this means we'll be upping this up to a A rank mission, so Sasuke, be on full guard. "He finished off getting a smirk from Sasuke.

'Of course, I just wasn't prepared the last time, the Dobe was just lucky' Sasuke claimed

"..Wait sensei, why only tell Sasuke be on guard? I'm as good him aren't I? Shouldn't we all be treated equal instead of…separately?" Naruto asked with a hint of sadness after realizing his sensei thinks he's weak. The shimmering, bright blue eyes were replaced with that of a cold lost child.

"No hard feelings Naruto…I forgot" Kakashi didn't know what else to say to the genin, he had no special abilities, clan or Kekkai Genkai. He saw Naruto saddened "Well, everyone to bed now, we'll be getting up at the crack of dawn, Night!" he said extinguishing the flames with a bucket of water from out of nowhere leaving it pitch dark for no one to see.

'I'm pretty sure I wasn't thinking when I did that…now were more vulnerable to attacks...' Kakashi sweat dropped as he thought about his actions.

'He wasn't thinking was he?' Thought everyone including Tazuna.

* * *

**Thanks for reading hope you liked it, as always, give any advice, suggestions, and reasonable opinions**

**Sorry if there're any typos or mistakes.**


End file.
